A Fiery Aftermath
by Uneashed-Creation
Summary: Pretty much a short epilogue from The Red Throne that I thought was kind of needed.


**A Fiery Aftermath**

**By UnleasedCreation**

_Finn had returned home from his recent trip to the Grasslands with his ex Flame princess and the now fully Baked Cinnamon Bun to re-dethrone her Father who escaped and took back order. Walking through the giant hole that Cinnamon Bun's Flame Wolf "Jake II" had made, where he found his best friend and Brother Jake the Dog in shock from the recent damage as he was looking around the tree-house to see if anything else was broken when Finn had stepped in._

"Ah Finn, Im glad youre here, What happened to this place? What the glob is with that giant hole in the wall!?" Jake had yelled as he ran up to Finn as Finn could only give an annoyed sigh as he took off his Thermal Radiation suit that he got from Princess Bubblegum, putting it to the side. Only to Slump on the couch nearby.

Jake immediately dropped the issue, that could be dealt with later, and walked over to his bro, something seemed off about Finn's reaction.

"Hey Finn, you alright man? You seem kind of down, what happened while I was gone?" Jake asked as Finn was just staring at the ground before he looked back up to Jake and again with an almost depressed/ annoyed grunt, the human finally spoke.

"I think im done with FP..or just girls in general" Finn said as Jake looked at him oddly

"Done with girls. Look if this is just about Flame princess Finn then forget about her, there are other fish in the sea"

"Yeah but FP was like one of the only girls around my age that I liked, and although I messed up bad, I thought I could fix this around, guess I couldn't. I probably wont get another chance like that again, like the Cosmic Owl said _I blew it_." Finn got up from the couch as he looked at the suit again.

"Its probably for the best if I just give up on them for now until im older" Finn said

"But dude, just because you cant get back together with Flame Princess doesnt mean you should just give up on girls altogether" Jake rebutted

"But when will I get another chance to meet someone like her again huh?" Finn countered

" With every girl ive been with so far and even the others I met, all its ended me up with is nothing but trouble, I cant let that hang over me when we go adventuring.." Finn sighs

" I just dont want to feel this way now.. I hate it."

Jake walked over to his pal and patted him on the back, being a kid his age was kind of tough and Finn had a point that he didnt need to be so depressed, the idea with Bubblegum sent him crazy.

"Bro, its alright" Jake said before Finn turned over to the staircase where BMO was walking down.

"I.. Im going to bed" Said Finn as he began to walk up

" I just need to let this fallout.." Finn continued before he passed by BMO up the stairs as she/he came down.

"Finn! Its gonna be alright Don't forget that!" Yelled Jake as he heard Finn groan

"Tell that to me when Lady Rainicorn leaves you for Cinnamon Bun!" Finn yelled back as BMO looked up the stairs and back to Jake.

"Cinnamon Bun?" Jake questioned as BMO got closer to Jake

"Lady troubles?" He/she asked the Bulldog

"Lady troubles" Jake responded as he gave a concerned grunt for Finn... only seconds later did that concern turn to surprise when he looked back at the hole by BMO's request to find a Rock goblin stealing some of the group's Treasure. What followed shortly was a quick beating/Barking from the magic Dog whilst the human upstairs was sulking in his own sleeping bag.

**The End**

**(Yeah a bit of a downer I Know but thats what this episode was! I never did like the fact that FP and Finn had Broken up, yes because of this season's theme of Relationships it makes sense that a teenager like Finn should learn this kind of lesson; but honestly out of all the characters this season that have gotten emotionally hurt the most, it has to be Finn, all starting with Jake overreacting and scaring Finn into getting Poor Simon and FP into a fight... sigh And I actually shipped those two.. and now she's with a fully baked talking pastry who just copied Finn. This also hits me on a more personal note because in terms of my relationships, its usually the case of "The princess was put in a different castle" but in cases like this where I mess up and try to amend my actions for what I've done, though a little more selfish like Finn. It ends up with me getting ignored, pushed to the side, and see that special someone I care for go with the one guy I least expected she would go with; being stupefied in the end.)**

**(I know that feel Finn, I know that Feel)**

**(Note: interpret what I just said to however you feel like it, I wont argue.. well not that much thanks for reading)**


End file.
